An X-Men Mix Tape
by DaniNatureGirl313
Summary: My tributes to characters I love in this great franchise. Includes mentions of my own OC. Enjoy.
1. Amanda To Charles

_**AN: I've had such a great time doing these, so I've decided to group a few together about my favorite characters. Usually, they'll be directed towards one particular character from another's p. o. v. But other times, they'll be a character's musings on a certain concept. I'd love your ideas on which ones I should try.**_

_**You're not alone.**_

_**Together, we stand.**_

_**I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand.**_

_**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go.**_

_**You know I won't give in. No, I won't give in.**_

She was drifting in limbo when she first came across the article that changed her life. Her mother had recently died, and she'd gotten her Associate's Degree. But in the middle of all that, Amanda still felt lost. What was she supposed to do now? Most of her friends were making their way in the world, either through jobs or through continuing their educations. A couple had even jumped straight into family mode. None of that seemed to be the right fit for her, though. She needed a mission, a goal…a place to belong, really. So, she went out on a proverbial limb and decided to contact her newly-discovered half-brother. She didn't know what to expect, but what she got was so wonderful. Charles was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. He didn't ask too much about her backstory, listening kindly whenever she did choose to discuss it. In fact, he'd spoken of times in the past when he'd felt the same way: alone. That first handshake was so much more than just a mere greeting. It was the start of a deep bond, the silent sealing of a pact. As in the Italian saying: "All for the family." They'd share everything, both good and bad times, and they'd always be around to shelter each other. Together, the Xavier siblings would take on the world, no matter how rough it became.

_**Keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

_**Just stay strong, 'cos you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you.**_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do.**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**_

_**So, keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

A gentle tap on the barrier of her mind: "It's me, Mandy-lou." Amanda loved the nickname Charles had given her, especially the fact that his Yorkshire accent thickened whenever he used it. It was so adorable, sometimes making her giggle. That wasn't the case on this particular occasion, though. She'd just had a minor tiff with Erik after learning what happened in Cuba, and she was crying over it in her brother's study. Always ready to rescue, Charles was there soon enough to soothe her. He told her the full truth of what had happened back then, little details Alex purposely neglected to mention. He patted her back, hugging her as he used a handkerchief to dry her tears. He even offered her a small glass of brandy, comforting her by sharing details of their father, Brian, who she'd never met.

A couple of months later, there was a "returning the favor"-type moment. The family had decided to take advantage of the indoor pool, which had been made heated to be season-appropriate. Before Raven got there, Amanda surprised Charles. Once he got himself fully in the water, she gently pulled him to the deep end, wedging his ankles between her toes and helping him to swim like he did before his paralysis. The look on his face as she did this was priceless. Little tears were teasing at the corners of his eyes, and she was sure the same was true for her own face.

_**So far away, I wish you were here.**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear. **_

_**Before the doors close and it comes to an end.**_

_**With you by my side, I will fight and defend.**_

_**I'll fight and defend…yeah, yeah.**_

Codenamed Lady X, Amanda went on many missions with the team over the years, but she always held a special place in her heart for that very first one. No surprise there, since people did that for lots of other reasons, too. She remembered the realization that they'd walked into a trap, how the ground shook beneath her feet and the air became thick with smoke, how she'd put guard after guard into convulsions when they tried to shoot her. She didn't even notice how banged up she was getting, because the adrenaline rush was too high. Through it all, she had Charles's voice in her head to guide her. She also recalled how immensely relieved he'd been when she made it out of that building alive, hugging her so tightly, that she mentally joked he was cutting off her circulation.

There were so many other moments like that. After the mishap with Cerebro, Amanda held her brother's hand the whole time he lay unconscious in the mansion's medical wing, and she was the first person they called when he woke up. She remembered his grateful smile, as well as the gentle squeeze on the curve of her neck. She remembered feeling so helpless and scared a year later, hiding out in her cottage with the students who'd managed to escape Striker's attack. Thank goodness, the small force-field around it held up and kept the home invisible. She missed Charles. Together, telepath and empath, they were nearly unstoppable.

_**Keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

_**Just stay strong, 'cos you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you.**_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do.**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**_

_**So, keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

Amanda couldn't describe the emotional agony she felt when she'd gotten that phone call from Hank. Charles…dead…no, it couldn't be. It had to some kind of sick, twisted cosmic joke. Her rock just could not be gone forever. Thank goodness for his twin. Her family was complete again. Shortly after their big reunion, he told her about a new mission they needed to go on: "I want you to go to the airport with Erik and I. We're going to pick up an old friend. Everything depends upon it." She didn't say much in reply, just a nod and a softly mumbled "Okay then." She trusted his judgment. He gave her a small smile of encouragement, and she smiled back. Leaning over him, she patted his forearm and kissed the top of his head. This would be no problem at all.

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe.**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny.**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_

Amanda watched as Logan took his place on the altar, and Kitty knelt behind it, placing her hands on either side of his face. He glanced sideways, giving her a playful wink. She remembered what he'd said to them earlier, "So, I'll just wake up in my younger body…Patience hasn't been my strongest suit." She gave Logan an encouraging smile as he turned and closed his eyes. She knew well the time he was going back to. That had been such a difficult one for her family, responsibility for which rested on the shoulders of the two men on either side of her. A tear ran down her cheek at the memories. Seeing that, Erik settled a protective hand on her hip. Its suddenness made her gasp slightly as she looked at him. He said, "Ich bin Hier, schatz", words that earned a tiny, but sad smile. She whispered back, "Das Wird Hart Wärter", sighing when he kissed her temple and told her, "Stark bleiben." A squeeze to her right hand then drew her attention. "He shouldn't have to tell you that, Mandy-lou. You're already the strongest person either of us has ever known." Giggling, she said, "Have a care, Charlie. You've got fans here. Wouldn't want to ruin _your_ reputation for strength, now would we?" He chuckled warmly and kissed her knuckles, saying how everything would work out for the best. That was her big brother, always the light that cut through the fog.

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

_**Just stay strong, 'cos you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you.**_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do.**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**_

_**So, keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

_**Keep holding on. Keep holding on.**_

Amanda's powers did little against the Sentinels. You can't calm a machine, and you can't make it hurt. So, she chose to serve as the decoy to protect the younger mutants. At one point when Bobby was about to get stabbed, and she grabbed what technically was the robot's wrist, calling out to her husband, "Have at it, my love!" Erik hurled it against a wall, only to shout back, "Behind you!" She quickly ducked down and rolled between its legs, screaming in horror when it then turned its attention to Charles. Not thinking twice, she jumped in front of her brother and pushed him out of the way, wincing as a laser-shot just barely winged her shoulder. The dumb thing wouldn't give up, though. Somewhere behind her, she heard Charles shout, "Don't give up, little sister! We need more time! You _can't_ give up!" She hoped he could see her nod, mumbling "I love you, Charlie."

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do.**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**_

_**So, keep holding on, 'cos you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**_

Far away, a pair of siblings listened as a gruff-looking man told them he was from the future, a very bleak future if they didn't do something about it. "Look, tell whoever sent you that I'm…busy." "Well, this is where it gets tricky, because the person who sent me…was _you_...fifty years from now" The brother appeared confused, as did the other two people with him. "Fifty years from now? Like, as in the future, fifty years from now?" He looked to his sister for her thoughts. She didn't do much, only offering a small smile, saying "I don't sense any deception. I think we can trust him. It's going to be okay, Charlie." Her left hand went around to his left shoulder, messaging it gently. He reached to his side, patting her other hand where it rested on his upper right arm. "If you had your _own_ powers, Chuck, you'd know _for_ _sure_ I wasn't lying." "How do you know I don't have my-", and he paused before asking, "Okay, you've piqued my interest. What do you want?" They didn't know what was going on, except that their lives had just now been irrevocably changed. Each a rock for the other, they'd face this new future together.

_**AN: 1)"Ich bin heir, schatz."= "I'm here, sweetheart." 2)"Das wird hart warden."= "This is going to be rough." 3)"Stark bleiben."= "Stay strong." Sorry about the overkill on Google Translate (lol). But hey, it's always fun to learn new things. This may prove an even better teacher than Rosetta Stone.**_


	2. Charles To Amanda

_**I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow.**_

_**And each road leads you where you want to go.**_

_**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**_

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**_

_**And if one door opens to another door closed, **_

_**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find a window.**_

_**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.**_

When Charles Xavier found out that he had a second sister, he was overjoyed. Amanda was a doll. A bit shy at first, she blossomed within her first two weeks at the mansion. She was a great asset to the team, as well. He was happy that her journey's road, though sad, led her to his door. He'd noticed from the beginning her chemistry with his best friend, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't surprised. They complimented each other so well. Where Amanda was sweetness and gentleness and innocence, Erik was ruthlessness and cold pragmatism and calculating intellect. If there was ever a case to make one believe in fate, they were it.

However, not everyone was as understanding of their relationship as Charles was. Alex Summers, in particular, hated seeing the metal-bender cozy up to another of the professor's relatives, believing it would bring heartache for all involved. Or at least, that's what he claimed, but his mentor knew better. The boy was simply upset that his enemy got the girl he wanted. He believed he was the better, safer choice for Amanda, and some of their friends secretly agreed. However, Charles wasn't going to push his sister one way or the other. She was a grown woman, able to live with the consequences of her own decisions. He just hoped they made her happy. He admired the way she didn't give up on anything. After a while, that would also include him. When he had his breakdown, falling into such a deep depression, Amanda was right there to catch him. She didn't deal with his troubles through passive, dejected compliance, like Hank did. She'd yell or hug wherever she felt either was called for. And slowly but surely, she coached him from his funk. She forced back open the door in his heart he tried to close, smashing through his defenses. When his world became so cold, her caring smile made it warm again.

_**But more than anything, more than anything**_

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**_

_**Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small.**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**_

_**And while you're out there, getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too.**_

_**Yeah, this is my wish.**_

Charles wanted to be there for Amanda's wedding day, but issues with his crazy ex-girlfriend kept him away. He rarely felt hatred towards others, but he surely felt the flickers of that when that woman's interference prevented him from giving his sister away. It didn't sit well with him, because since both her parents were dead, it was his duty as head of the family to be involved in such things. He still found a way to be there in spirit, though, via her wedding bouquet. He'd planned for this ahead of time, choosing all the flowers he thought best represented her. He was surprised when she allowed him to stay present in her mind, 'telling' him, "Use a photo to see what we see. Even though you're back at the house, I still want to have you here in any way I can, Charlie." He understood, and he was touched by the sentiment behind her words.

He did, indeed, see what Amanda and Erik saw and felt. He felt his sister's excitement and anticipation, as well as his new brother-in-law's pure wonder. Erik was too concentrated on the ceremony to know he was no longer alone in his own head. Charles felt the deeply passionate love between the couple, and he nearly grew choked up at his friend's constant mental repeat of "I can't believe she really chose me." He felt as the rings were slid on, as if the bands were being placed on his own finger. They had a bright future ahead, if only Erik would come to accept the more peaceful philosophy held by his new family. Charles only wished the best for them. Both had suffered so much before coming to the mansion, and he hoped their marriage marked the end of all that. He just wanted them to have a peaceful life. He scoffed under his breath, remembering Erik's own thought on the subject: "Peace was never an option." Was it really too much to ask for, though? Charles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling softly as he 'watched' the newlyweds leave City Hall. He whispered, "I love you both."

_**I hope you never look back, but you never forget.**_

_**All the ones who love you in the place you left.**_

_**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret.**_

_**And you help somebody every chance you get.**_

_**Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake.**_

_**And always give more than you take.**_

Charles watched the expressions on Amanda's face as they drove through her hometown of Kitchwood, Rhode Island. She looked so happy to be back. It was very sentimental to watch her interact with some of her old friends, telling them all that had happened in her life up to that point, and introducing them to the fruits of those events. When they got back to Westchester, he couldn't help but notice the longing on Alex Summer's face. The boy seemed unable, or at least unwilling, to let go of his fancying. Though he'd learned to not openly fight against the relationship, he still found much smaller ways of taking shots at the couple. Thinking of it nearly gave Charles a migraine. He wished he had his sister's patience and tolerance for Alex's behavior. Whenever she did snap back at him, he'd walk away looking like a sad puppy, only to be back for more a few hours later. He knew she regretted that she couldn't be what the blond teen wanted her to be, but she didn't have a choice. Love was indiscriminate. Whenever it really latched on to a person, it wouldn't ever let go.

Charles also loved to watch her interact with the children. One in particular, little Ororo Munroe, seemed to have developed quite an attachment to her. She followed the older girl around like a shadow, very much a big sister-little sister relationship. During the holidays, he'd even see them baking together, once joking, "Hey, how come you never make cupcakes _just_ for _me_, Mandy-lou?" She'd simply giggle and stick her tongue at him. He saw similar behavior when Jean Grey came to the mansion, and even towards Alex's younger brother. As Scott grew up and assumed leadership of the X-Men, he never lost his love for Amanda, often calling her "Mom". She didn't mind, saying that she dearly loved him as a son.

That didn't mean their lives were perfect, though. The ever-present conflict between his team and Erik's Brotherhood was a constant hot topic at the school. He'd hear the students mutter under their breath, wondering how poor Lady X could tolerate seeing her husband act like this, how she could still cling to her love for him while he, at least on the surface, appeared to reject her and all she stood for. Charles understood, though. He knew his sister wasn't always the strong, immovable image she presented to the outside world. Many times, he'd watched from the shadows as she clutched pictures of Erik and cried over them, whispering tearful prayers for his safety and that of their sister, Raven. She just wanted them to come to their senses and come home, so everyone could be happy again. He did, too. Amanda gave so much to everyone, but she also seemed to be the one who was cheated the most in life. It just wasn't fair.

_**But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**_

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**_

_**Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small. **_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**_

_**And while you're out there, getting where you're getting to, **_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too.**_

_**Yeah, this is my wish.**_

He hears soft laughter approaching the Cerebro room, a faint whiff of cigar smoke giving away one of the speakers. He suppresses a smile when Amanda and Logan walk in. There's a moment of levity, a casual threat towards the feral man's mind followed by a peck from her on his head, before the trouble began. Striker attacked the mansion, using information he'd forcibly taken from Erik's unwilling mind and mouth. While he'd been held captive, he worries about his little sister. He knows there's a small protective force-field around her cottage, but he doesn't know how much it did to help her or any hiding students. To help fight against Jason's influence, a seemingly never-ending thing, he pulls up images of her smile. That kind, gentle smile seems to chase away the years, turning her back into the shy eighteen-year-old he'd met so long ago. She's carried the weight of the mansion community before, but these circumstances were so vastly different. It worried him to think of how frightened she must be. This wasn't what he wanted for her when she first came to him. It wasn't what either of them expected. His mind was a blur as the X-Men later dragged him from Alkali Lake, several silent tears falling down his cheeks when he wonders how he's going to break the news of Jean's death to Amanda, as well as her husband's role in the whole matter. He loved her so much, and it was agony to even imagine her hurting.

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**_

_**Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small.**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**_

_**And while you're out there, getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too. **_

_**Yeah, this is my wish.**_

Charles hides behind a pillar, observing how Amanda approaches Logan. It had been years since they'd last seen each other, and while the reunion was a happy one, it wasn't solely for that purpose. The friends part ways after a very brief conversation. Erik then makes his appearance, stepping behind Logan in line and making every piece of metal in the area, both big and small, vibrate almost violently. Their plan is now in motion. When Logan voices his skepticism, Charles takes that as his cue to move in. It feels like Deja-vu as he freezes the crowd around them and goes towards the man, reciting the advice he'd once spoken at their first meeting: "You're not the only one with gifts." As they leave the airport a few minutes later, he watches the emotions flicker quickly across his sister's face. She squeezes Erik's hand for reassurance, but the fear is still there. The reason why is understandable.

With Trask Industries' new-and-improved Sentinels running amok in other countries, they had to band together with the other surviving mutants, and fast. A holdout group waited for them in Tibet, a group which held a few old friends. Amanda happily embraces each one lovingly, exchanging greetings and smiles. As that happens, her eyes meet his, and each gives a sigh. This wasn't what they'd anticipated to happen in their lives. But it did, and every action they now took had the future of the world riding on it. When Logan climbs onto the altar and Kitty gets into position to send him back in time, Charles squeezes his sister's hand encouragingly. While nobody else is paying attention, he 'reminds' her mentally of his love, which she 'returns'. As the fire, debris, and attacks from the Sentinels fall all around them, it's this bond that keeps them going. Amanda waits with her brother and husband for the inevitable final blow to come, her right arm draped lovingly around Erik's shoulders. The aged metal-bender takes on a regretful attitude: "All those years we spent, fighting each other, Charles…"; "I know, old friend. I know." Erik exchanges a tender kiss with his wife, and the trio then makes a circle with their joined hands. Charles stares hard into Amanda's eyes, a silent, but loving farewell passing between them. All they could do now was wish, a wish that the life awaiting them was what Logan was fighting in the seventies to make happen.

_**My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**_

_**Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small.**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**_

_**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things, too.**_

_**Yeah, this is my wish.**_

Winter snow fell around the Xavier mansion, a very quiet Christmas Eve. A large fire roared in the den, keeping the darkened room's occupants warm. Erik sat at the piano, playing his wife's favorite carol "O Come, O Come, Emmanuel". He smiled at her, recalling how he'd said the Hanukah prayer at dinner earlier in the day. It was one of the few times when the two holidays intermingled, and he loved it. Amanda was in the middle of a conversation with her brother, both enjoying some mint-flavored hot chocolate. She touched the telepath's forearm and asked, "Hey, Charlie…do you ever wonder…what we'd all do if we'd had a different life?" Charles's breath hitched in his throat.

A few days before, he'd spoken with Logan about the alternative life they _did_ have, the one the feral man was sent back in time to correct. From what he'd seen in Logan's mind, it wasn't exactly a pleasant one. But this was supposed to be a happy occasion. In the morning, he'd watch his loved ones, students and relatives alike, joyfully open all their presents. It wasn't the time to dwell on darkness. So, he simply patted the back of her hand and smiled softly, "I prefer to _not_ do that, Mandy-lou." The special glint in his eyes made her giggle. It was a nice reminder of the cheery frat boy he was in his youth. Amanda giggled and said simply, "Merry Christmas, Charlie." He did the same, their mugs of cocoa clinking together in a silent toast. This new world, this much happier world, was theirs.

_**This is my wish.**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you.**_

_**May all your dreams stay big.**_

_**AN: Up next, Erik's views on Amanda early in their relationship ("Call my name, and save me from the dark."). Nice &/or kindly constructive reviews are always appreciated.**_


	3. Erik To Amanda

_**AN: The version used here is the one sung by Katherine Jenkins. I liked the epicness of her voice, so that's why I picked this cover.**_

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back…home.**_

The jolt Erik felt go through his body at their first meeting was indescribable. Her eyes…those milky jade orbs pulled him in like a fish on a hook, somehow seeing right through him. And the best part was that she didn't even realize the power she had. She was so innocent. She was such a pure, kind soul. In short, she was everything he wasn't. Amanda Xavier had a special quality to her he thought he'd lost long ago. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he thought back to a similar conversation he'd had with her brother: "I didn't know I still had that", "There's so much more to you than you know, not just pain and anger. There's good, too. I've felt it." Amanda didn't parrot those exact words, but she more than demonstrated them with her actions. She flipped all the switches he thought had been short-circuited by his tortured life. Imagining her laugh, the light smack she'd give to his shoulder whenever they'd share a joke, flipped a certain other kind of switch. His legs crossed in reflex before his brain even had time to send the command. This was torture, pure and simple. He was supposed to be the real-life version of Frankenstein's monster, a living, breathing weapon. That's what he'd repeatedly told everyone. It was all he knew, what he'd been trained for ever since the age of fourteen. How was this girl, just about two years out of childhood, able to render all that training completely undone? Whenever he was around her, Erik felt like he could finally live again. He was just the tiniest bit troubled over how much he actually liked that idea.

_**Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

The dreams he'd had of her up until Halloween were relatively tame: holding hands on the beach, enjoying a glass of wine on the mansion's back porch at sunset, riding horses, even that magical moment when they'd danced at the publicity dinner. Gosh, he was turning into such a sap, but he didn't care. But it was that one image of her, dressed as the Greek goddess he so often compared her to, that kept replaying in his mind. The fire he'd sat beside seemed to mirror how he felt internally, especially when she'd brought him some hot cider, and he'd caught a glimpse of her chest as she leaned over to hand him the cup. He dug his fingernails into his palms, groaning softly as he fought to keep that memory inside his own brain. The last thing he needed was a stern talking-to from Charles. Each nerve in his body was a live wire, each muscle tightened in the reflexive fight-or-flight mode. Even something as simple as Amanda saying his name sent his heart racing. He knew. Deep down inside, he knew she was the only person who could truly keep him sane. Every king needed a queen, and he wanted her to be his. Only with her could he finally break free from the chains Sebastian Shaw had once bound him in. Only she could save him.

_**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me, and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Erik pours what feels like his entire soul into that first kiss. It's more than he could've ever hoped for. Amanda's eager response stirred him onward. He felt her relax into his touch, an embrace he'd been so longing to feel. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be accepted, but she was giving him so much more than that. She was giving him love. He hadn't felt loved since his mother died. He'd never admit it out loud, but he missed having those feelings in his life. He dreamed for so long of having them back. And now, through her, he could. He didn't know what would happen to him if her ever lost Amanda, for any reason. He couldn't go back to being the shell he'd once been. He _needed_ her.

_**Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life. Bring me to life.**_

Their first battle together was epic, to say the least. It felt surprisingly great to squeeze back into his old flight-suit, even more so when he saw how much it pleased his wife. He was pleased that she was pleased, wanting to see much more of that oh-so-delightful blush. If it weren't for Charles's timely interruption, the couple would very likely have been left behind. As the fight raged around them, debris falling from everywhere, all Erik cared about was getting Amanda to safety. When a guard punched her, he punched back, and he quite nearly ended the man's life. He would've, if not for the sudden interruption of, "Baby, don't! He's not worth it!" Instantly, he sees his reflection in the other man's eyes, and he sees his terror. For the sake of Amanda's love, he daily fought to chase back the demons of his past. He didn't want her to see and remember the monster he felt dwelled within. So, he actually backed off, knocking the guard unconscious and leaving him to his fate in that hallway. They got separated soon after that, lost in the confusion the smoky air provided. When he did find her again, he used his powers to rescue her from yet another guard, though she'd seemed to have been doing quite well on her own already. The effort made him finally collapse from exhaustion. He vaguely remembered his wife's gentle voice taking on a more pleading tone, before some unseen force lifted him up and carried him away from the burning building.

When he eventually awoke, he was back in the lab at Xavier Mansion. He'd been drugged up with morphine, but that was only because both Charles and Hank said he needed it to kick-start the healing process. That didn't matter to him, though. He just wanted to see Amanda. When he learned which room she was being held in, he went straight there. Her warm smile made everything right again, and he went more than willingly into her waiting arms. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He knew that given their line of work, injuries of this type and worse would become commonplace, but he didn't want to dwell on it. Just hearing her say his name, mumbled over and over against his chest like a prayer, was enough to calm him down. They fell asleep in her lab bed, content to relax in each other's arms. She'd saved him yet again.

_**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

Somehow, Erik had managed to smuggle a picture of his wife into the prison when he'd been arrested. He kept it with him all those years, kissing it both in the morning and at night. He'd take off his uniform shirt when he slept, wrapping its arms around his shoulders and pretending they were Amanda's. He lived each day in monotonous routines, with little things to break that up, like doing meditation after lunch. One particular day, though, something different happened. When he was standing up from said meditation to stretch, he saw a platinum-haired boy in his mid-teens, staring down at him through his cell's window. The boy, Peter, wiggled his fingers in a funny "Hello" gesture. Minutes later, long after Peter had gone back home, Erik swore he could've kissed that kid. Along with Hank, Amanda had been waiting for him on the plane. Feeling her in his arms again was what walking into Heaven must surely be like. The pressure of her lips on his, uncaring of their audience as she threaded her fingers into his hair…he'd missed this so much. He missed that special rush which came from knowing his wife loved him.

_**Ah…ah…life!**_

The events of the next few days sped by so quickly. When Erik settled back on the ground, the stadium settling around him, he caught a glimpse of something he'd hoped to never see. There was fear on his wife's face. It was pure, genuine fear…fear of him. As he stared into her eyes, he saw their family reflected back, and all he would be giving up. Then strangely, he heard a voice in his head, a voice which sounded like Charles, and yet not like him at the same time. This voice sent him an image, a glimpse of who he'd become if he continued down this path. He saw a weathered man, broken down by a lifetime of bitterness and battles. He didn't want that. He fought back his own tears as Amanda embraced him, her pleas for him to come home with her growing louder as she tightened her hug. He hugged her back, but said nothing. Moments like these were what he lived for, all he needed, really.

_**Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name, and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life!**_

Sniffling, he whispered into her ear, "Ich Liebe Dich, Meine schatz." He felt her smile into his chest as she repeated the words back to him, which meant, "I love you, my sweetheart." She'd brought him to life, and he would never let her go.

_**AN: Who should I make one for next? Any ideas? I've already got some ideas for songs I want to use, but I'm still open to suggestions. **_


	4. Amanda To Erik

_**AN: The drumbeat reminded me of all the fast-paced action scenes in the movies.**_

_**I was searching.**_

_**You were on a mission.**_

_**Then, our hearts combined like**_

_**A neutron star collision**_

When Amanda Xavier first met Erik Lehnsherr, they were in very different places in their lives. She was just coming off the shock of learning she had two siblings that she never knew about, and then faced the difficulties of making contact with said siblings following the death of her mother. Speaking of mothers, Erik had just avenged his by finally killing Sebastian Shaw, only to throw himself headlong into realizing a new goal. He wanted equality for all the mutants in the world. It was only thanks to Charles that he even knew about them in the first place, and he was so grateful for that fact. He had a purpose now, though his friend disagreed with the methods he used for enacting that purpose. He was touched that despite the recent bad blood between them, Charles still invited him and the Brotherhood to stay in the mansion until war fever in the rest of the world calmed down. He could never have known that on his first day back there, he would meet the woman who'd change his life forever. Amanda would never forget how her heart had bolted into a marathon the moment Erik kissed her hand in greeting. Her face flushed a shade of red that probably didn't have a name yet. And then, their eyes met. It was like a laser shot between them. From that exact moment on, each belonged to the other.

_**I have nothing left to lose.**_

_**You took your time to choose.**_

_**Then, we told each other**_

_**With no trace of fear that…**_

While Amanda didn't have a terrible upbringing, it wasn't idyllic, either. Most of her mother's family believed that she was the product of a one-night stand, not a simple donation as her mother truthfully said. Many of them were wary of getting close to her because of her mother's perceived "lie". She saw many women around her in happy relationships, with devoted, caring husbands. She didn't realize how much she wanted to be one of them until she met Erik. She knew of his tragic background, so she wasn't surprised that he took so long to open up to her. They first met in August, but though the chemistry and tension was incredibly thick between them, he didn't really make a solid move until November. He'd accidentally cut his hand, and something within him must've snapped while she was cleaning the wound. It wasn't her first kiss my any means, but it definitely put all those others before to shame. "Explosive" didn't even begin to describe it. He said it without words: "I'm done fighting this. I just want you, and I'm so happy you want me the same way."

_**Our love would be forever.**_

_**And if we die,**_

_**We die together.**_

_**And lie, I said never.**_

'_**Cause our love would be forever.**_

Few people realize how big of an impact a few simple words can have. In the case of Erik and Amanda, it was four, a certain special question. It was a pledge, an official way to mark how they'd stand by each other for eternity. While her maiden name hinted at elegance and belonging to a trust-fund family, "Amanda Lehnsherr" had such a different connotation. It seemed…more _right_, like something that was always meant to be. It felt comfortable. It felt like…home. Neither had ever felt such a deeply passionate love before, and they were determined to not let it go to waste.

_**The world is broken.**_

_**Halos fail to glisten.**_

_**You try to make a difference.**_

_**But no one wants to listen.**_

The world outside the mansion property seemed to be falling apart. The Vietnam War was heating up, the use of harder drugs was escalating, and divisions between races and gender were constantly in the papers. That wasn't the only kind of division going on, though. Thanks to Erik's display during the Cuban Missile Crisis, the whole planet now knew about the existence of mutants. He and Charles were doing their best, albeit in vastly different ways, to obtain for their kind the same consideration as other minorities. However, due to the chaotic environment they were living in, nobody seemed to care. Those who should have cared either had to direct their attentions elsewhere, or they didn't think the cause mattered. It made Erik fume inside, and he often spent extra sessions in the Danger Room working off his frustrations. Thank goodness, he always had his wife around to soothe his troubled soul. Even something as simple as a smile was enough for him.

_**Hail the preachers, fake and proud.**_

_**Their doctrines will be cloud.**_

_**Then, they'll dissipate, like snowflakes in an ocean.**_

To Erik, people like Shaw, Trask, and Striker had good ideas, but just poor ways of executing them. And they were all crazy to boot. Crazy, cocky, and smart…that's an unbelievably scary combination. People like them burned in the public eye hot, but they also burned out quickly. They were usually forgotten quite soon after their debut, despite the scars they may leave behind.

_**Love is forever.**_

_**And we'll die. We'll die together.**_

_**And lie, I say never.**_

'_**Cause our love could be forever.**_

That kiss before their first battle was so bittersweet. Amanda didn't want to leave Erik's side, but she didn't have a choice. The building they were sent to investigate was huge, ad Charles was right in asking the boys and girls to split up. When they actually started actively fighting the guards meant to trap them, that's when she fully realized exactly how much was riding on this mission. This was more than just a simple grab-and-go, a point which was hammered home when hot smoke began filling the air around her. Amanda panicked. All she could think about was Erik. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him pass out from the pain of his injuries, and she was eventually forced to drag him outside. She gained a few extra injuries of her own in the process, but she didn't care. When a person you love is hurt, nothing else matters.

_**Now, I've got nothing left to lose.**_

_**You take your time to choose.**_

_**I can tell you now, without a trace of fear.**_

Amanda's mind was in a million different places as she walked through the park that crisp fall day. There were some kids playing soccer, a few more jumping rope, and a group of three skipping stones at a nearby creek. She didn't pay too much attention to any of them. Her gaze was focused on the far side of the soccer field, where several older people were playing chess. One in particular drew her attention. A tender smile crossed her face as she began walking towards him. It had been so many painful years since she'd last seen him. All she'd ever wanted, then and now, was for him to come home. Judging by the exhausted look on his face, that's exactly what he wanted, too. The trick would be getting him to admit it. Dried leaves crunched under her boots with each step.

When she finally got close enough, she got his attention, but he didn't lift his head fully up. He took note of the bottom hem of her black leather jacket, a jacket that had once been his. Gesturing at it, he mumbled, "Nice choice in clothing, my dear." "You always said that you loved how it looked on me." Erik's head snapped up. His voice was clearly one of disbelief. Her name came out in a soft, questioning tone. Amanda smiled and replied, "Ich habe dich, meine Liebe.": "I missed you, my love." In an instant, she was in his arms, both laughing and crying at the same time as Erik swung her around. She raised an eyebrow as he leaned in to kiss her. "What? I'm an _old_ man, not a _dead_ one." "Thank goodness."

_**That my love will be forever**_

_**And we'll die, we'll die together.**_

_**Lie, I will never.**_

'_**Cause our love will be forever.**_

_**AN: If you have any ideas for other songs &/or relationships I could cover in this list, please let me know. You can put in that cute little box, along w/ some kind reviews.**_


End file.
